Shadowed by the Past
by Wildflame
Summary: Goten is stuck living in the shadow of Gohan, who was this great fighter in the past, someone he can't compare to, will he find someone that finally understands, or lose his mind? Goten/Bra, Gohan fans might not wanna read this!!
1. Living in the Past

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, do you think this would be on this site, NO! It would be on T.V! Yeah, duh!! *Marches off* {Weirdo}  
  
Ok, I had to write this down, all-in-all, I started typing, I let my fingers do the work, and gave my brain a rest! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shadowed By the Past  
  
Living in the Past  
  
Goten easily stretched his arms out and slouched down in the armchair, school sucked! He and his girlfirend had just broken up, oh well, she was just a witch anyways, love sucked and so did school, and everything else in between. His dad walked in and looked at him, "Hey, how was your day?" Mom had taught him to ask stupid questions such as that.  
  
"Uh, fine, same as always." Yeah right.  
  
Goku just nodded and continued on, making his way into the backyard. Goten rubbed his hands through his black hair and sighed, his hair looked very similar to Gohan's when he was Goten's age(think cell saga), it was everywhere. Trunks was suppose to be over there in a minute, right now, Goten could care less. He was bringing his little sister Bra, Goten had never seen her before, it was weird, because he saw Trunks and Vegeta all the time, but not much of Bulma or Bra, girls were just weird!  
  
He moved his hand across the black surface of the armchair which he was sitting, and the living room was very simple, it had a couch which was blue and an ok length, a fireplace, a floor which was a green color, a ceiling which was white, and walls, of course, that were a little different shade of green that the floors, Goten kind of thought that was from the wearing away of it, and random pictures placed about, mostly of Gohan. He hated growing up in Gohan's shadow, Gohan this Gohan that, that was all anyone ever talked about. They always compared his strenth to Gohan's, well, they needed to stop living in the past, no Gohan was a buisnessman, with no room for training, hmph, some brother.  
  
Trunks knocked on the door, which was a useless tradition sense afterwards he barged in and started scrambling about yelling, "Goten! Goten!"  
  
"I'm in here, Trunks," he mumbled, slouching down further.  
  
Trunks ran into the room, all happy and such, "Hey, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I thought I was the hyper one, what are you, high on something?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No, I'm not."  
  
Then his sister walked in, Goten sat straight up, she was gorgeous, she had blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, she had the hair color of her mother and some of it was hanging in her face, he forced his glance away. "So, Goten, what did you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno..." He responded dazed like, thinking of the beautiful creature he had just seen, was it possible for something to be that pretty? He turned to Bra and vividly searched for something to say, "Uhhh...what's your name?" He stammered with the words, so what if he knew her name, he had to hear her voice.  
  
"Bra, what's yours?" Hadn't Trunks even mentioned him to her, or did she forget?  
  
"Goten! Nice to meet you." He tried to swallow his nervousness, he just had to show off in some way.  
  
"You too, hey, you're kind of cute."  
  
His heart rate hit the roof, he turned to look at Trunks, after blushing a little, "You're not too bad either." He muttered, slightly looking back to see her reaction, she just smiled. Now, he had it, the perfect way to show off, "Hey, wanna go spar, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks, apparently happy to have reclaimed his friend's attention was glad to, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Goten hurried to his room, which was down a off-white hallway with the same off white carpet and into a room that said, 'Knock first!!' Of course, he didn't and just barged in, he ran into his room and grabbed his gi, which was the exact same as his father's he hoped Bra didn't think this was too weird looking, oh well. His room had random things scattered about, a small twin bed, and a blue carpet, and the same color walls, he wasn't in his room much to care what it looked like.  
  
He ran back down the hallway, in his training uniform, "Ready?" His anxiousness was apparent.  
  
"Ok, let's go, wanna watch, Bra?" Now, Goten didn't have to ask, whew!  
  
"Sure!" She skipped outside after the two boys, who walked, goten kept glancing back at Bra to see what she was doing.  
  
"Goten!! C'mon, let's fight!" Goten turned and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry!"  
  
Just as they were about to start, guess who barged in, Gohan. "Hey, guys, what's up?" He was in his usually three-piece suit, which was blue and he was wearing glasses.  
  
Bra blinked, "Who're you?"  
  
Oh great, noe Bra was going to get to know Gohan, too, and she'd probably think he was sooo great, when he was younger Trunks smiled. "Hey, Gohan, me and Goten were just about to spar!!"  
  
"Oh, cool, well, I've got to do something on the computer," he then turned to Bra, "oh, I'm Gohan, and your Bra, right?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "Oh, Gohan, aren't you Goku's first son?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Wow, my mom always talks about you." Here it comes.  
  
"Oh, heh, yeah."  
  
"She says your great," Bra continued, Gohan got a modest look on his face, "but, my dad says your a lousy bum...and that you used to be an ok fighter."  
  
Goten snickered, good ole Vegeta, "Aw, Gohan, it's ok." He mumbled noticing Gohan's nervous look.  
  
Gohan smiled, "Well, yes, I don't fight anymore..."  
  
Goten smiled, jumping at his chance to humliate his brother, "Yeah, when he was younger he used to be a pretty good fighter, and then he got his FULL potential unleashed, when the Earth was threatened and then he still turned back into...what he is now."  
  
Bra blinked, "Oh, why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because, I have a family and stuff..."  
  
"So do Goku and my dad, but they didn't stop."  
  
"Oh, um, well..."  
  
Goten grinned from ear to ear, in your face Gohan, "Oh well, he just needs to support them after all, he does have a little of our mother in him."  
  
Bra smiled, "Well, you're still training."  
  
Goten shrugged, "Maybe I got more of my Dad."  
  
"Or maybe you're just to young..." Gohan got a bit angry from all of this humiliation.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, "Ok, are we going to spar while we're still young?"  
  
Goten nodded, still eager to proof his superiority over Gohan got in a fighting stance once more, Trunks followed. Goku looked over to them, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to spar, ok, Dad?"  
  
"Oh, alright!"  
  
Goten and Trunks both charged at each other and scuffled around a bit, then started fighting to a bit of their ability, "C'mon, Goten, Gohan always gave it everything he had!!"  
  
Goten cringed, he didn't care what Gohan did, all hid dad ever did was compare him to Gohan, just like everyone else. "Shut up, Dad..." he mumbled angerily under his breath. Then, out on anger he went Super Saiyan and knocked Trunks to the ground, "Yeah well, Dad, Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan when he was eight, either, was he?" This time he blurted it out aloud.  
  
"No, but still he always did his very best!" By this time gohan had left, in fear of being humiliated any further, "And he still became a Super Saiyan two when he was eleven!"  
  
Goten turned sharply away, "Ok, but we were only sparring..."  
  
"Even when him and I were training, he still did his best!"  
  
"That's because Cell was there."  
  
"Goten, there's no reason to put down your brother."  
  
He just turned to Trunks, "Are you done?"  
  
No, he wasn't he charged at Goten and fired a large blat, that Goten had a time dodging, Goten then fired a fairly small Kamehameha wave, just to back Trunks off. Trunks jumped, "Ok!" Trunks growled, "Now you're dead!"  
  
Trunks and Goten immediately started fighting again, after a while Goten got bored with sparring, plus Bra had been throuoghly inpressed by his prefromance, despite his Dad's continuous comments about Gohan. Bra smiled, "Wow, you're both good."  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Ok, Bra, if we don't get home soon, Mom'll have our heads, c'mon!" He motioned for his sister to follow as he took off.  
  
Before she left, she turned to Gohan, "I think you're way better than Gohan, Goten, you can be three times better than he was."  
  
Goten blushed, "Oh, heh, thanks Bra."  
  
She smiled, "Hey! Maybe I'll come see you tommorow!"  
  
"Really! That would be awesome, I bet you're a good fighter, too, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded, and turned, Goten thought he noticed a small redness in her cheeks, too, "C-ya, Goten!!"  
  
"C-ya!" He smiled and watched her as she flew off, he stumbled back into his house, with his heart fluttering about. "Wow!" He ran to his room, he had homework to do, but he really didn't care, he collapsed on his bed, and closed his eyes, thinking of all the things he had done today, and mostly Bra.  
  
He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew his mother was screaming, "Goten! Dinner!" His eyes flung open, he was starving, he looked to where his homework lie. He so didn't want to do it, but his mom was going to mention it was the bad part.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen, it was a room he was very familiar to, it had a light tan tile as it's flooring and flowery wallpaper, it was probably the brightest room in the house. It had a brown table with four chairs surrounding it, in the center of the room, where Goku was eating everything he could find and ChiChi was also eating, and it had a small counter, where the kitchen sink was on, and the refrigerator was beside that, and food was placed neatly on the table, and his dad was tearing it apart. "Goten, have you done your homework?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mom."  
  
"Oh, ok, can I see it?"  
  
"Well, I kind of already packed it up and all, sorry!"  
  
"Oh, ok, what was it."  
  
"Some math."  
  
Goten lyed a little more and then took his spot in one of the chairs, he made himself a plate from one of the cabinets that were above the counters, the counters had an off-white top, and cabinets were below and also above them, all the cabinets were brown. "Mom, what is this stuff?"  
  
"Potatoes."  
  
"Oh...uh, I see." It looked like some substance from outer space, but his hunger forced the stuff into his mouth, and he also ate some nasty meatloaf, and carrots. After forcing all of this plus some rice down his throat, he drank about a gallon of water, trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth, "Thanks, it was...uh, great, mom."  
  
He walked back to his room, and sat down at a small brown desk his mom had put in there for school purposes. He opened his math book, and pulled a pencil out of the drawer, this was going to take forever, just as he was about to start, his mind ventured back to Trunks' sister, his thought were dirubted by hearing his father blab on about Gohan and his mother kept adding wonderous stuff, couldn't they just forget the past, he was a loser, now! "I hate you, Gohan! Well, you can't ruin my friendship with Bra, so in your face!!"  
  
He never told Gohan how he hated him, he just kind of let him figure out what he could, he did let it off some time that he wasn't very fond of him, however. But, everyone said Gohan was great at everything, he never talked back, he was good in school, he was a good fighter, blah, blah, blah!  
  
Goten looked at his math homework, rolled his eyes and shut the book, just forget it, he couldn't concentrate, and plus, no one ever told his mom. He lyed down on the bed again and forced his mind from Gohan and back to Bra, he fell asleep thinking of her.  
  
He had a dream that night about Gohan losing to Cell, he always had that same dream, and many more what ifs about Gohan, he knew the world would be gone, but sometimes even that didn't seem to matter, Gohan was just not one of his favorite people sometimes he had nightmares about Gohan moving back in and veeryone fotgetting he even exsisted, which they probably would.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan's voice rang in his ear.  
  
Goten's eyes sprang open, "G-Gohan?" For a minute he was afraid his nightmare may becoming true. He jumped out of bed, forced on a red shirt and blue shorts, put on socks and shoes, and rushed down the hall and to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Hey, Goten, glad you're up." Gohan smiled at his little brother.  
  
Goten ignored the comment, but did note in his head, that the smile was the dorkiest, phoney smile he had ever seen, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just down here, why?"  
  
"Oh...I see." Well, at least he wasn't moving in again, when Gohan had lived here, Goten's life had been horrible.  
  
"Bra's coming over after school, Goten, she called for you, is there something going on between you two, I mean, you just met each other yesterday.  
  
"Uh, Mom, well...no, it's nothing..." Oh, Bra, good, she wasn't kidding, maybe this day wasn't going to be bad after all, if she came over she could make everything better.  
  
"If there was, it would be fun to see the look on Vegeta's face." Goku rocked back and forth on his toes.  
  
Oh, yeah, Vegeta! "Vegeta...yeah, right, well, I'm leaving, ok?"  
  
"Alright bye!" Goku waved to him.  
  
After school, which had been miserable Goten burst through the door, if Gohan was here, Goten would just have to tell him off, he wouldn't be able to stand it, but he couldn't wait for Bra to come. Well, he didn't have to wait at all because the prince of all saiyans was looking at him from his front yard, he had apparently been training, so what else was new? "My daughter wants to see you..." He mumbled and then turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, right...nice to see you, too, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta waved his arms and said, "Yeah, whatever, just leave me alone."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and walked into the house, "Bra?"  
  
She ran into the room, "Hey! I came over here as soon as i got out of school, so what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, why's your Dad here?"  
  
"He wants to see Goku..."  
  
"Oh, so what do you want to do."  
  
"I don't know...you?"  
  
He shrugged, "Umm...I-uh-well...nothing." He had to keep himself from blurting out what he REALLY wanted to do.  
  
"Oh, I see...let's go into your room then, I'd like to see it."  
  
"Ok..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, that's that! How'd you like it, I'll try to update it as soon as possible if anyone reviews!! Well, I have two other storied up so, who knows how long it will be, ok, well hope you liked this, and can't you tell it's a Goten/Bra fic. Anyways, I'm still debating on whether to have a MAJOR plot line, like an enemy or something, but who knows. {You're an idiot, you KNOW what your going to do before you start a fic, loser!} Oh, shut up and go away! {You!} Well, c-yas later, guys! 


	2. Goten Similar to Vegeta! Is that possibl...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Okay.I'm not in the mood to do anything clever so.BWA!  
  
I'm updating, YAHOO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadowed by the Past  
  
Goten similar to Vegeta? Is this possible?  
  
Bra sat down at the table, it was blue and in the middle of a large tiled kitchen, with green walls and teal flooring. Her father laid a cup of water on the table and growled, "Where's your mother?"  
  
"I don't know, Dad, I'm going over to Goten's though, is that okay?" She had been waiting for him to come in so she could ask.  
  
He cocked his head, "Kakarott's boy? "  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"Uh, yeah, but why?"  
  
"I just want to go over there, okay?"  
  
"Hmm, you seem to like hanging around him, don't you?" Then he nodded and continued his search for Bulma, "Onna?!" He left the room.  
  
"Vegeta! I'm in here, and don't call me that!"  
  
"What should I call you then?"  
  
"How about by my name!"  
  
"Whatever, but, where's your father?"  
  
"Eh, I'm not sure, but what's wrong?"  
  
"I just need him."  
  
Bra didn't wait for the rest of the conversation, she was up and out the door in a matter of seconds, she looked for Goten's house. She has managed to leave before Trunks had gotten home from his 'group outing' as he called it. "My dad is right, I do like to hang around Goten a lot, it's weird, he reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out who, that must be the reason I like him so much!" ----------------------  
  
Goten growled as Goten continued bragging about what a great scholar he had become to their mom. "Okay, Gohan, do you think she's heard enough, we get the point!"  
  
"Hush, Goten, let Gohan finish!" His mother shot back, and Goten grumbled under his breath as he stormed off. He opened the door to his room and slammed it, accidentally knocking a picture off the wall and shattering the glass.  
  
"Who cares about him being a scholar?!" He threw a baseball across his room, and it broke the glass of his window, but he didn't really care. "He's just a nerd!" He sat down at the desk in his room and opened a black journal, he looked at what he had last wrote in it:  
  
Hey, this is Goten! I just turned nine yesterday and I got a bunch of cool stuff, it was really fun, pretty much everyone showed up!  
  
He shook his head and realized how long ago he had written in that, he was a teenager now, he liked it back then when he was so careless. He couldn't be that way anymore, not for everyone blabbing on about Gohan! "Goten?" His father's voice pierced into his thoughts like a sharp knife.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"Bra's here, can she come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Bra, he wasn't expecting her, well maybe she could calm him down and help him fix his busted window.  
  
"Goten?" She creaked the door and silently stepped into the room, "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Bra, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see you."  
  
He smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Oh really, Bra?" He put his hands behind his head and stared into her eyes, her eyes made him forget everything he had been thinking about.  
  
She smiled, "Really, Goten." She made her way over to him and sat down in his lap, and put her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"So, I'm guessing I know why."  
  
"Right!" She forced her arms around him as well.  
  
"Anyone else with you?" His smirk got a bit more sly at this remark.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, "Good.then we've got a while."  
  
She kissed back, "Ok, I can deal with that."  
  
He put his hands behind her hair and pulled it down, he felt guilty for wanting to do something this bad as a teenager, but she had that effect on him, it was clear she was 'the one' his mom and gone on and on about. They kept it up without resistance from either of the teenagers.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Goku had heard a crash from outside and made his way around the house to find out what had made the noise, Goten's window was broken and a baseball was lying on the ground close by. "Goten?" Something seemed to be wrong with Goten lately, he wasn't his usual self. Goku looked into the window and felt like gagging, but realized watching was a complete invasion of Goten's privacy.  
  
"Kakarott?" Goku twirled and bumped heads with Vegeta, who fell back grabbing his head in agony, "OW!"  
  
Goku laughed sheepishly, because it had barely phased him. "Hey, Vegeta, what are you doing here, picking up Bra?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No, I came here to train with you."  
  
This brought a smile to Goku's face, "Oh.after yesterday I thought you'd be to scared to give it another try."  
  
"I'm the prince of all saiyans Kakarott, I'm not going to get scared of you!"  
  
"Oh, you'll be scared by the time I'm finished."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Oh, I think it's you who will be scared!" He got into his regular fighting stance and so did Goku.  
  
"Bring it on!" Goku flew directly at Vegeta and clashed with him, they were about equal in strength, "You call that a hit?" Goku mocked him anf chuckled at the comment.  
  
Vegeta made face, angry now, "No, but I call this one!" He flew backwards then flew back at Goku and smacked him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
"Ow, ok, jeez, Vegeta, you really make a forceful point!"  
  
"Oh, you call that forceful, you ARE the one who needs to be scared."  
  
"Ha! We'll see about that!" Goku charged once again and him and Vegeta didn't let up for about another five minutes until Vegeta was knocked back by Goku, who promptly smirked at his superiority and mocked Vegeta's poor fighting ability. He felt in the mood to aggravate.  
  
The prince growled and desperately charged at Goku again, this time he wasn't just kidding around, he was really mad, this is the time Goku loved to fight him. One of Vegeta's kicks slammed into Goku's jaw knocking him back once again. "Darn, not bad!" He rubbed his jaw, then, realizing Vegeta wasn't done, got on his toes and on the defensive as well!  
  
Vegeta wasn't satisfied with only knocking him back once, he was only satisfied with beating Goku into a pulp, and that was his ambition for this sparring session. "Kakarott, you'll be sorry you EVER made fun of me!" He stressed this point by upper cutting Goku then slinging him back on to the ground.  
  
Bra and Goten had both found their father's fight interesting, sense either of them got to see Vegeta and Goku go all out very often, even if Vegeta did train 24/7, the only time he fought to his full potential was against Goku. Goku didn't train AS much, but he still went all out against Bra's father. "I bet my dad wins." Bra smirked at Goten.  
  
"Um, I might have to agree with you on that one, he seems pretty determined!"  
  
"He's always 'pretty' determined!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but he's probably more focused than my dad, sense he cares a little more."  
  
"You've got a point there Goten!"  
  
Goten looked at Vegeta and Goku fight through his shattered window, suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Bra!"  
  
She jerked her head to look at her now arrogant boy, "Yes?"  
  
"I know how I can prove I'm better than Gohan!!"  
  
"How, Goten?"  
  
"Fight him, just like your dad wants to beat mine! If he wins, he'll prove his better, and I know I can beat Gohan!"  
  
Bra smiled, "Not a bad idea, but how are you going to get him to fight? We both know he's kind of a coward!"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yeah, but believe, I'll make him, if he declines, it'll still prove his cowardice!"  
  
Bra blinked, for once, Goten's plan seemed flawless, she turned to look at her father, now neck and neck with Goku and he had a look of desperation on his face wanting that last little bit on energy to out do Goku. Now she knew who Goten reminded her of, her own father! He always wanted to be better than Gohan, it was weird, Goten like HER father?! Weird!!  
  
"I'll show them I'm better than them, I will!" 


End file.
